LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P16/Transcript
(Erin is seen glaring at Holden and his men as Rose hugs onto her scared) Holden: So....A Defender huh? Erin: Holden.... Holden: You must've been very dumb to think that you'd get away with this alone. Erin: I did and I'll keep going with it! Holden: All to protect these monsters? Disgusting. (Holden then sees Emily on the ground bonded to Lenny) Holden: And it seems they've already started to eat your friend. Emily: Hey! They weren't eating me! Holden: Then what were they doing kid? Doesn't seem like anything good. Emily: We were just playing! Holden: You play with these slimeballs? Gross kid. Erin: That's enough out of you Richmond! (Erin fires an ice blast at Holden which is blocked by an energy shield built into a device on his wrist) Erin: What?! Holden: I may not have special powers like you child, but I am a man with many friends. And they have the best gifts around. Erin: Well doesn't matter! I'm still gonna kick your- (The guards point they're guns at Erin) Erin:..... Holden: You were saying? Rose: E...Erin? Erin: Its... Its going to be okay Rose... *In her head* I can't fight them this close. They'll shoot Emily or Rose at this range.... Holden: Looks like this is the best chance then ever. Men, OPEN- (Holden's hands are then webbed together before Zulu and Miles swing up and take the guards out, leaving Holden alone as they look up as the others) Miles: Sup. Erin: Miles?! Miles: Hey Erin. Figured you be here. Holden: How did- *Pulls his hands apart from the web, then presses a button on his wrist* (An alarm goes off) Zulu: Aww hell. Emily: Not good! (Holden then activates a cloaking device before running off out of sight) Erin: Dammit, he's getting away! Miles: Worry about him later! We gotta find the rest of the infants and stop the bomb! Emily: *Goes up to them* He's right! He's ready to blow everything! Even himself! Erin: So that's what he meant by he's ready to die... Zulu: Let's just hurry! Emily: Come on kids! (Rose bonds with Erin as Lenny bonds with Emily. They all then run down the hall before it cuts to Holden deactivating the cloak before turning on his radio) Holden: Holden Richmond to HQ Command! Command: Sir? Holden: Activate the timer for forty minutes! Command: Roger! (Holden hangs up as a voice rings over the intercom) P.A.T Intercom: All P.A.T forces, nuclear payload has been armed. All units are advised to evacuate to the nearest bomb shelter in order to survive potential blast damage. This is not a drill. Holden: There! Let's see how these kids like- (Holden is then blasted away through a wall by Alex with a psychic blast) Alex: Gotcha! Holden: *Steps out* You! Alex: Its over Holden! Today, P.A.T and its anti-Targhul reign is over! Holden: You are making a grave mistake! Not that it matters! You can't stop it now! In less then forty minutes, this ENTIRE city and EVERYTHING will die! Omega: Like we'd let that happen! Izuku: Your days of tyranny are over Holden! (Holden looks blankly at the heroes) Holden: No, it damn well isn't. (Holden then pulls out a syringe full of green fluid) Scott: What is that? Omega:... !! Oh no! Holden: How you ever heard an old saying? To defeat your enemy, you must... BECOME your enemy!? Omega: Holden don't! Holden: IT'S TOO LATE!!! (Holden injects himself with the fluid) Holden: I REJECT MY HUMANITY DEFENDERS!!! I LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND ME FOR THIS ONE SIMPLE CAUSE!!! (Holden laughs as he cloaks and runs off again) Alex: Omega.....What did he do....? WHAT DID HE DO?! Omega: He... He.... He injected himself with... The Targhul strain... Mina: He... He what??? Kyle: He... LITERALLY made himself a Targhul!? Jessica: He made himself something he hates???? Omega: He's gone completely overboard. Alex: We gotta find Emily then, NOW!! Kyle: Then come on! (The Defenders head down to the prison sector before they hear a voice) ???: Hey! (The heroes look to find Emily and Erin running toward them) Kyle: *gasp* Emily! Emily: Kyle! (Emily and Kyle run up and hug each other as they start kissing. They then stop and look at each other) Kyle: Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?! Emily: No sweetie, I'm fine. Kyle: But wait, where's- (Emily giggles) Kyle: Hey, where the hell's your Targhul at?! Emily: L-Lenny that's enough! Alex: Lenny? Lenny: *Pops his head out of her shoulder* Hello... Mina: Aww you named him Lenny! That's so cute! Jack: *Sees Erin* Erin!? Alex: Huh?! Erin: Oh uhhh.....Hey guys...! Alex: Erin, what the hell are you doing here? Jack: I thought we told you to stay home! Erin: I'm sorry, but I couldn't just stay behind and leave Rose! Jack: How did you even get in here?! Alex: And where's Rose?! Erin: Uhhh.... (Erin then giggles as Rose crawls up out of her shoulder) Rose: Here I am! Alex: Oh thank god... Jack: But still, how'd you get here too? Erin: Does that really matter right now? Don't we have to stop Holden? Alex: Oh right! Richie: We need to hurry! There's no telling what he might do! Jack: The intercom mentioned Command. That must be where the controls for the nuke are located! Alex: Then let's hurry! (The Defenders all run down to the Command Center. It then cuts to Holden as he arrives at Command) P.A.T Commander: Sir! Detonation in T-Minus thirty five minutes! Holden: Not quick enough.... P.A.T Guard: Sir? Holden: Speed it up. (The Commander stands stunned) Commander: But....sir we- Holden: Did you hear me, I said decrease the timer! (The commander turns as he activates the console. However, with out Holden's knowledge he begins to try and activate the abort code as Holden turns away. A strange glow is seen in Holden's eyes before a gooey tendril wraps around the Commander's arm) Holden: No.... (The P.A.T members all look to see Holden's body cover itself in goo as his face is covered, revealing a face with black eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth) P.A.T Commander: Oh shit.... (Holden's other arm becomes a blade as it shoots forward, impaling the guard through the chest as the other P.A.T members begin to run away) Holden: Cowards.... (Holden then walks up to the console and turns the timer from thirty five minutes to fifteen. The goo covering his body then absorbs back into his body) Holden: That should speed our death up a bit further. Alex: Holden! (Holden turns to find the Defenders standing together by the door) Holden: Great.....Perfect timing kids. Erin: It's over now Holden! Omega: Walk away from the console now. Holden: Hm. (Holden puts his hands up as he slowly steps away from the console) Holden: If that's how it's gonna be.... (Holden then draws a pistol and aims for Omega) Holden: Then die! Charlie: Dad no! (Charlie jumps in front of Omega as Holden fires four shots, hitting Charlie instead as he falls to the ground unable to regenerate from the toxic bullets) Uraraka: CHARLIE!! Zulu: BROTHER!! (Omega runs over to Charlie and crouches next to him as he hyperventilates from the gunshots) Omega: Charlie charlie, calm down! Charlie: *panting* D-D-Dad....?! Omega: Yes Charlie, I'm here! Charlie: Where are you...?! Where are you guys, it's all dark! Uraraka: *Tearing up* Charlie! Please! We can't lose you to! Ian: *Rushes over and starts to use his healing* Guys stop Holden! I'll handle this! We are NOT losing Charlie! Alex: Bastard! (Alex fires a psychic blast that burns Holden's arm to dust, causing him to yell out and fall in pain) Jack: Alex! Alex: Forget everything I said guys! Let's KILL this asshole! Izuku: What?! Erin: NOW YOU'RE TALKING!! Momo: But Alex- Alex: Holden wants to be a monster?! Then we'll treat him like one! (Holden then begins to slowly get up as he glares at the heroes) Holden: You know, everything we did....It was all for the greater good. (The heroes all glare back at Holden) Holden: I see now though, that we were thinking about Targhuls all wrong. (Holden then removes his hand from his wound) Holden: These creatures.....were meant to be weapons...! (Holden's arm begins to regenerate as Erin and Emily see this and look on shocked) Erin: Wait....What?! Alex: Holden! Are we doing this?! Here?! Right now?! Holden: Yes... (Holden then stomps forward) Holden: We settle this damn game! Right here, right now for the very last time! (Holden's body is then covered in goo as he roars at the heroes) Holden: NOW COME AT ME!!! Omega: BASTARD!!! (Omega jumps toward Holden and pounces him before rolling him over and tossing him into a nearby console) Alex: Come on guys! Jack: If he's really gonna give up humanity, then he doesn't deserve to stay human at all! (Alex, Erin, Emily and Jack all jump over to Holden) Zulu: Guys! Erin: You all keep Charlie protected! We'll deal with Holden and his bomb! Ian: You got it! (The four all arm themselves as Holden stands back up and jumps in front of them) Holden: Fight me all you want kids! But no matter what, that bomb is going off and taking us all with it! Alex: Try us asshole! Emily: Let's take him down! (Holden rushes the four as they dodge out of the way) Alex: Emily! Emily: You got it! (Emily and Alex blast Holden with blasts of energy and psychic energy, knocking him away as he quickly recovers himself) Holden: You little- (Omega rams his bladed hand through Holden's back) Omega: Eat that! (Holden head butts Omega back before his wound regenerates) Holden: Pathetic old fool. You think you can win with that?! Omega: Hey! I'm only like a few months old asshole! Holden: It doesn't matter! (Holden smacks Omega away as he turns his attention to the other four) Holden: Now let's do this! (The four charge toward Holden as it cuts back to Ian and Uraraka trying to help Charlie with his injuries) Charlie: Guys....? Uraraka: Its gonna be okay Charlie! Ian: Damn it! I think some of the bullets are still in him! They're toxic! Uraraka: What can we do!? Ian: Momo! Make some tweezers! Momo: Right. *Makes them* Ian: Uraraka! Find any bullets in him and use them to pull them out! Uraraka: Right! Charlie: Guys......There's no use.... Ian: Don't say that Charlie! We're gonna get you fixed! Charlie: No....You can't..... Uraraka: Huh? Charlie: The venom.....is killing my organs. This body....will be dead soon. Momo: Body? Charlie: I have.....one last option on the table. But I....don't know if it's worth it. Uraraka: What is it?! Charlie: I.....need to reincarnate. Ian: WHAT?! Momo: That's how Omega managed to come back to life! (A piece of Charlie's body falls onto the ground) Charlie: If I.....transfer my consciousness into the flesh, I can come back from this....But at the cost of resetting myself back to infancy. Uraraka: Is there no other way? Charlie: No.... Uraraka: *Tearfully* Charlie... Charlie: *Sad smile* Hey... I'm gonna come back... Just... A bit different.. (Ian looks down at Charlie with tears in his eyes) Charlie: Besides....I know how much you liked me as a baby......You get to relive those days. I might.....start bullying you guys with pheromones again. Uraraka: *Sad smile* Charlie I like you rather you're an adult of a baby... And if dealing with your pheromones is what we have to deal with to keep you with us... *Hugs him* I'll gladly accept it. Charlie: … *Hugs Uraraka* Thank you... For being my friend.... (Uraraka lets go before Charlie's body begins to turn to goo, dying in the process. The piece of flesh left behind then begins to shake as it morphs into an infant form of Charlie) Charlie: *sigh* Finally. The pain's over. Ian: I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't help you Charlie... Charlie: Hey. You did you're best. (Charlie looks at Uraraka. Who smiles and holds out her hand. Charlie smiles back and uses her hand to climb to her shoulders. She stands up and looks at Zulu Foxtrot and Pearl) Charlie: Well... Looks like I'm the youngest again.... Foxtrot: Yep. Pearl: Sure seems that way bro. Charlie: Hey, at least I can still keep everyone happy! Sammy: YAY! SOMEONE YOUNGER THEN ME!! Jessica: Sammy. Sammy: Sorry... Charlie: Wait how's dad and thje others? (THe look back at the fight to Alex sent flying into a wall) Alex: Gnn! Damn it! He's a lot stronger then a lot of the others! Holden: Haha! Looks like Targhul DNA and years of military experience really does pay off! Erin: Then how about this!? (Erin charges an ice blast before Holden appears in front of her) Erin: Gah! He's fast! (Holden's vision is shown as Erin's vital organs are outlined for him) Holden: Let's make this quick. (Holden punches Erin in the ribs and stomach in two quick hits) Erin: GAH!! (Erin falls to her knees holding her stomach as Holden smirks) Holden: How weak for one of the Lorthare Twins. Erin: *groans* I think I'm gonna vomit..... Emily: Erin! (Holden turns toward Emily and glares at her. Holden can see Emily's vital organs as well) Holden: You're next! (Holden rushes up to Emily and strikes her before knocking her down) Emily: *Groans in pain* Why… Is he....? Omega: Guys… He's not... A normal Targhul…. Holden: This is ALL me kiddies! And just look at that timer up there! (The heroes look up to see the clock has reached seven minutes) Alex: Oh no.... Holden: Now then, who's-!? (Jack then runs in and punches Holden with a flaming fist) Jack: EAT FIRE YOU DAMN PARASITE!! (Holden hisses and growls as his flesh writhes from the fire. He then jumps back from Jack who stands next to Erin) Jack: You okay honey? Erin: My....My stomach hurts.....! Jack: Just stay back. Everyone knows Targhuls can't do fire! Holden: Wretched shadow.... Do you know how many of your kind I killed in the war? Jack: Do you know how close we were to wiping your ass of the planet?! (Jack hits Holden with a fireball before following up with a blast of lightning, knocking him away in pain) Holden: You think I care?! (Holden rushes forward and throws Jack into the ground as he wraps his hand around Jack's neck) Holden: The explosion's not charged yet but if I turn the key and blow that nuke a little early, this city still goes to hell. Even Seris Lorthare couldn't stop that. You think you kids can? Jack: Didn't.....say....we couldn't! (Jack then pulls a small sonic disk from his pocket as he puts it on Holden's arm) Holden: Huh? Jack: You also.....can't do sound.....asshole. (Jack pushes the button on the small disk, filling Holden's body with noise as he rears up in pain screaming) Holden: GAAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL?!! (Jack stands up rubbing his neck) Jack: Gotcha. (Alex, Erin and Emily all join Jack's side) Holden: You damn kids! KILLING ME WON'T STOP THAT NUKE!! (The timer suddenly stops) Intercom: Bomb disarmed. Holden: HUH?!! (Holden looks to see Rose sitting on top of the kill switch) Rose: Did it! Holden: Noooo…. Erin: Rose!! *Rushes over, picks up and hugs Rose* You did it!! You saved the city!! Rose: YAY! I'M A HERO!! Holden: YOU GODDAMN DEMON!!! (Holden rushes forward in a blind rage as he fights through the sound's pain) Jack: NO! Alex: DO IT NOW!! (Alex, Emily and Jack hit Holden with beams of energy which engulf him in the energy. He is seen in the light as the Targhul flesh peels away alongside his skin as it burns to ash) Holden: No.... You heroes... You'll regret this one day... THE TARGHULS WILL ONE DAY END HUMANITY!!! AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAULT!!!!! (Holden's body is turned to ash as the three cease fire, ending the P.A.T Threat for good) Emily: And stay down. Erin: God I thought he'd never shut up. Omega: I hope I never see another guy like him again. Alex: Me neither. (Erin walks over holding Rose in her arms) Erin: It's a good thing we had little Rosie over here to help us out! Rose: Thanks Erin! Alex: Now all we gotta do is get X and his colony out of their cells and take them home. Jack:...And how are we gonna do that? (The three all look at Alex) Alex: No....Don't make me. Erin: Hey we all helped last time. Jack: Plus, you can hold your own with them man. Alex: But I- All three: Alex...! Alex: *groans* Fine. This is gonna suck.... (Alex and Jack walk off toward the exit) Alex: Come on guys....Help me find X and the others. Izuku: Got it. (The heroes all leave as Erin and Emily are left behind before they walk to the exit too) Erin: Great job out there Rosie! You stopped the bad guy's evil plan! Rose: Yep! I'm a hero now! Erin: Yeah you are! Emily: You did great Rose! Lenny: Yeah... You're... A hero. Erin: You must've been so brave while you were trapped in here! Rose: I was! Emily: She really was Erin. Rose: It's just that me and Lenny were trapped with a monster in that cell! Erin: Monster? Emily: What monster? Rose: Don't pretend like you don't know Emily! Emily: Hey! Don't talk with that tone of voice Rosie! Rose: Huh? Lenny: Oh.....no.... Erin: Oh I see what you mean Rosie. Rose: Huh? Erin: You were being cranky weren't you? Emily: She kind of is right now. Rose: What?! No no no no! I-I'm not cranky! I'm as happy as can be! No monster can beat me! Erin: Oh really....? Rose: Yeah! Erin: Not even....the tickle monster? Rose: Huh? Emily: Let alone, could you beat two? Rose: Oh no.... Lenny: Rose.... Rose: Lenny, help me out buddy! Lenny: Sorry Rose......This....your fight.....Remember? Rose: LENNY!! (Erin and Emily begin to tickle Rose) Rose: ERIN PLEASE! HAHAH! Erin: Hmm cranky girls! The tickle monsters favorite! Emily: Same here! Rose: GUYS!!! (Rose keeps laughing as Erin and Emily tickle her as they all walk out through the exit, leaving behind Holden's ashes to be discovered by incoming police as sirens are heard in the distance. Another day saved by the efforts from The Defenders of Peace.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts